


Little Starman

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Babies, Children, Costume Party, Costumes, Cute, David Bowie - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Sebastian loves space, married, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loves the costume you picked out for your son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Starman

“Honey, are you ready yet?” Sebastian called up the stairs.

“You try getting too people ready and you tell me how quick you get ready!” You called back down to him. You were going to a costume party at Anthony’s house, and while all your husband had to do was get himself dressed up like a greaser, you had to get yourself and your son in costume. You were wearing a poodle skirt and a Pink Ladies jacket, and your son was supposed to be dressed like a little jock, but you changed your mind when you saw the perfect costume for him.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, watching some of the news, when you came downstairs carrying the baby in your arms. You smiled, since your husband didn’t know about the change in costume for Adam. You set down by him and smiled.

“Hey honey.” You said. He looked over at you and then back at the TV.

“Hey guys.” He said. He quickly looked back over at the two of you. Adam was wearing a little astronaut costume, and he looked downright cute. “Where did you find that?”

“I found it when I went to get my skirt.” You explained, holding Adam up so Sebastian could fully examine the costume. “What do you think?” Sebastian jumped up and took Adam from you. He started flying him around the room.

“I love it!” He said. “He’s going to be a little astronaut! I’m decorating his nursery with space stuff and I’m buying him all those NASA books and…”

“Seb, sweetie, he’s only seven months old. Why don’t we put the career plans on hold until he can at least say his name?” You giggled and smiled. Sebastian zoomed baby Adam around the room, earning those precious baby giggles from his little minion.

****

That night, at the party, Sebastian was so anxious to show off Adam’s costume to everyone. Elizabeth thought it was so cute and took a selfie with the youngest Stan. Everyone smiled, watching the way Sebastian was so excited about little Adam.

That was until karaoke started and Sebastian kept singing David Bowie songs.

“(Y/n)…” Anthony said, walking up to you. “He’s doing it again…”

“I know.” You groaned. “I could hear him singing it when I was changing Adam’s diaper.”

“If I have to hear “Starman” one more time, I’m calling Hemsworth, having him bring the metal version of his hammer, and I’m throwing it at him.” He warned. You nodded and handed him Adam before going up to your husband and whispering something in his ear. He nodded.

“Okay guys, bad news. I’m not doing “Starman” again.” Sebastian said, earning a sigh of relief from many of the party guests. “Good news! I’ve still got “Space Oddity” and “Life on Mars”!” Everyone groaned and you just had to laugh. When you got Sebastian started on space, it was a bit like getting Tom Hiddleston started on Shakespeare. There was no end in sight.


End file.
